Bound at School
by LilLucas
Summary: Summer is over and it's ready to head back to the most dreaded experience of a teens life. School. It's the click's last year of middle school though, they expect it to be the same but a lot can change when you become a year older. Responsibility, popularity and drama. Being a teen is hard, just be careful... You just might get through...
1. Summers Over, Kids!

The sun rays shone in through a young boy's window into his room.

It was time to get up by the looks of the bright sky and birds chirping with glee (also a certain brother of yours was banging on his door to, quote, "wake the fuck up").  
You sit up out of your bed, stretch and wipe the drowsiness out of your eyes.  
Your name is Lucas and you're 13 years old, you're a blond haired, cloudy-blue eyed, tall boy from a large city in an open area, you live in a place called Tazmily street with your twin yet, older brother, Claus.  
He's a moody, stubborn one and he gets right on your tits but he means well.  
You also live with your mom, dad and pet dog, Boney.  
He's a confident, brave, young dog with a spark of humor in him. You've always loved playing with him and taking him out for walks.  
You've had this dog for as long as you've acknowledged him and yet, he doesn't look a day older (Thanks, doggy anti-ageing cream, you did good...).

You stagger downstairs, the limp in your feet still meaning you're tired.  
You wipe your eyes again and see your brother downstairs, time to get back at him.  
"Thanks Claus, you dick.." You say with a suttle yet annoyed tone, a hint of sarcasm here and there too.  
You hare a short, annoyed tut.  
"Lucas, watch your language!" You hear a disappointed yet reassuring voice say from the side of you.  
You look across the staircase to see your mother at the kitchen table, looking up at you with her eyes slightly widened.  
You try not to look too shocked, it was clearly entertainment to your brother.  
Speaking of which, you can hear him snickering, you turn to face him to see a big grin on his face.  
Damn you, you ginger prick!  
You weren't one for cussing but desperate times called for desperate measures!  
Besides...the little bastard woke you up...

"...Anyway." You hear your mother's voice again, yet it started with a sigh and had more cheer in it, like it usually does (Hinawa isn't Hinawa without being a lively spirit with a smile...Which can be really damn annoying at times...).  
"Summer is almost finished, are you two ready to go back to school?"  
By this time I already made my way downstairs and facepalmed  
"Summer is nearly gone already? Jesus Christ..." Claus crossed him arms and frowned.  
You hear your mother giggle.  
"Now now, Claus. Don't get too grumpy, it's your last year before you and Lucas start Highschool!"  
You gulp.  
Highschool.  
God, you hated that word.  
A place for people to completely slack off and get no work done whatsoever, especially when it's the most important years before impending doom!  
It isn't all that bad, atleast you're treat like an actual teenager and not a kindergartener who is busy doing snot all.  
Yet, you still worry, what if your friends go to a different school, this is the last year you have with them if they ever do go somewhere different, then again thats not for another 10 months so you should be cool.

"Like I said, this is your last year, you'll be doing your main exams this year, so I expect hard work from you two!"  
Wow, she sounded stern.  
More than usual...  
"Capisce?" She pointed out her finger, raising her eye brows slightly to make sure we understood.  
"Yes, Mom." Me and Claus both nodded in unison, the last thing we needed was a 4 hour lecture on why we needed to do good in school, and if that didn't work she'd get Grandpa Alec to add an extra 2 hours.  
Our poor souls...

"We have at least a week left, so we can get all you school supply shopping done during the next couple of days, we need to organise a routine for the first few weeks when you go back so nothing is in a huge mess. So if we get all this done now, you can see your friends before you go back." She smiled.  
Damn did she smile...  
"Okay." Claus nodded with a neutral look on his face, yet...He seemed he was in good agreement (Odd...He was usually a total tight ass!)  
"Sounds good to me."  
I look between the two of my mother and brother, they seemed to be quiet and in agreement.

While I was still standing like a douche in my pajamas and messed up hair.  
Lovely.

* * *

**Finally got this done!  
I know it's a really shit title but I was completely brain dead with this, I honestly couldn't think of a single thing.  
I was stuck between SchoolBound or Bound at School and yet the both sound stupid!  
So I'm sorry about that...  
But don't judge a story by it's title, I actually think this is pretty humorous (...expecting teenagers to be the way they do then yes, it will be funny as fuck).**


	2. Preparing For The Upcoming Year

"All right, you two, are you ready to go?"  
I was bent over, tying my laces to my red and yellow signature tennis shoes  
My mom was waiting at the door with Claus, hands in his pockets.  
"Almost, just my laces."  
I finished my other shoe and walked over to them.  
We decided to go school shopping today, after that we'd be free of anything school related and then me and Claus could see our friends before the school year started, good plan!

She opened the door and unlocked the car, me and Claus climbed in (Claus in front and me in back, as it's always been since he was "older")  
My mom started the family the car and began to reverse onto the main street to get to the city mall.  
"Hopefully we don't run into other parents there, it'd just be cramped and stressful." She sighed  
Claus blew up at the whisps of his ginger hair on his forehead  
"It's the last week, I think we're a bit late for this, mom..." My mom sighed, ignoring his attitude, she expected it from him, as did I.  
"We can also save money by buying those math kits that include calculators and compasses that are together, they're pretty cool." I beamed at Claus, who didn't seem mildly interested.  
"I just don't want anything lame, weird character print notebooks are for elementary school kids..." He seemed in a more stern mood as usual, he hates doing this stuff unlike me who actually thinks its fun!  
I love buying fresh, new pens and college ruled notebooks. I think any other teenager would agree with me!...I also actually like character print notebooks...  
(just I agree with Claus, they're kinda kiddy...)

We finally got to the mall and went to the closest stationary store.  
Things were easy to find, cheap but good pens and thick notebooks were on the shelves.  
My mom was looking through with me while Claus strolled round the store, he liked to pick things for himself since he was a stubborn little shit.  
He tells me he knows what mom is like and she'll pick out the chessiest crap she finds, I just laughed at him.  
Little does he know I pick them out and me and mom joke with him to piss him of.  
It's so funny!

"All right, I think I'm done." I say as I hold the various books and other utensials in my arms.  
My mom looks and smiles.  
"Okay sweetheart, just I need to know if Claus is done." She was scanning the store, we couldn't see him.  
"He hasn't ran away has he?" I joked  
He finally popped up from one of the small isles, he had the same amount of stuff I did  
"We're almost done, just need some other things then we can head home."  
Claus groaned in annoyance, I only gave him an awkward smile and chuckle in responce.  
I hated when Claus got grouchy, just ruins it for people (then again he's grouchy a lot.)

When mom paid for the supplies then we headed out the store to one next door  
"We just need a couple of new clothes, you two look like you're almost growing out of your own now!" She teased.  
Claus rolled his eyes but I could see a smile smile forming in his cheeks  
"This won't take long?" He raised a brow at her  
She smirked  
"More like 10 seconds...literally."  
Oh snap, this is when mom gets badass and does something totally cool!  
Claus didn't catch on, maybe I'm the only one know when something good is going to happen.  
We wandered in the store, mom wandered up to the counter and started muttering things to a man behind the register for a couple of minutes, we saw him go through the back door and up the stairs.  
We waited for about 5 minutes until he came back down with a medium sized box that was made of the same material shoe boxes are made from, she got it in her arms and smiles at the man.  
"Thank you, Steve."  
Whil we were heading back to the car, Claus grinned  
"Wow, you're right, that was literally about 10 seconds!"  
Mom gave her smirk again  
"Don't underestimate mommy powers, Clausy, dear." She ruffled his hair making him chuckle like a little teenager.  
I couldn't help but smile at the situation (I love when mom shows her jokey side!)

When we headed home it was about time for dinner.  
We saw dad when we got back, me and Claus put our things in our rooms and head back down to greet dad who gave us our fatherly-son pat on the shoulder.  
We talked about the day over dinner and made a few casual jokes here and there, teasing Claus a bit and laughing when he sulked.  
We heard Boney whine for food, our Mom pointing a finger and giving a stern 'no'  
(It was my fault, I was giving him bits of lasange under the table without them knowing).  
Dad asked what we were going to do with the rest of our week off while readjusted his hat as he usually does.  
Me and Claus looked at each other and shrugged, we just thought we'd see some friends before we go back and play with Boney.  
We were still recovering from our jetlag from coming back from Dalaam (which by the way, is an awesome place to vacation!)  
The place is a long journey but it was great, me and Claus mentioned how our friend knows the King, which took a little convincing for our parents to believe.

"Is it me, or am I the only one who is actually a little excited to start school again?" I bring up just as we finish our food.  
Claus shrugs  
"I never said I hated school but when you're there for 6 hours it's just annoying."  
I nod and pull a face in agreement,maybe when we get back things will be better and not boring as always, maybe we'll have a new student or a new teacher, maybe a new type of club or activity.  
Last year I tried out for the 8 melodie's piano club, which was good but not a lot of people showed up (I wanted to learn properly, I really like the piano and I'm not all that good at it.)  
Claus tried for the Pollyana choir and really enjoyed it while our friends did things like the baseball team, 8-bit video game club and various other clubs like the bottle-rocket science crew or the starman tech stars (Cheesy name, I know. I laughed too).

I think our last year will probably be our best.


	3. It's All A Dream

The sun glistened nicely today, but it wasn't the mood to be happy at all...  
The leaves on the bushes along the hedges were bright greens that felt like wax.  
The flowers around the bamboo on the small trees had various colours, like a light arc of rainbows, alongside the fully grown grass with a bright, short tint.  
Just been cut with the fresh smell, good enough to play soccer on without making a mess.  
Even the pink blossom on the huge tree round the courtyard that the friends always hung round when they didn't have clubs or it was a break.

Lucas was looking down, trying not to make eye contact with the passers by.  
He wasn't in the mood for talking, it was summer day that he dreaded.  
The end of the school year.  
10 months went by too fast, more than he expected (it was no time to joke).  
All of the main 4 were there, waiting for their other friends but no chatting or gossiping, they didn't want to speak and they all knew why.  
They were _not _going to the same highschool together and they were all aware.  
a Raven haired boy looked around, a blank expression on his face. He was usually the smiling, jolly one who would be optimistic about any situation but not now, now wasn't the time.  
Another raven hair boy was next to him yet he looked different and his hair was longer with side bangs and slight flicks at his neck, not curly and poofy like the other's.  
He was the same but his hands were in his pockets, looking away while blinking multiple times (seeming like he was going to cry).

"Hey, guys..." A femenine was behind of the first raven haired boy, he turned round to see a blond haired girl in a girly, short pink dress and a red bow neatly tied on her head.  
She was standing next to a girl similar to her, but she was wearing a lighter pink dress with pigtails and a hat slanted towards the back of her head, the same shade of colour as her dress.  
She wore longer socks than the other girl and had shorter hair (not by too much).

They both stood next to Lucas and the raven haired by his side.  
Soon two more boys came, yet again looking similar like the girls did but one had grey hair with round glasses and normal clothes while the other had blond hair, square glasses and a green suit.  
They stood next to each other by Lucas and Claus.  
They didn't say much but they nodded.  
Then suddenly, the poofy raven hair pounced on Lucas with a hug and started sobbing.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Lucas!" He was crying into my shoulder as he hugged him tightly.  
"So much!" He said again.  
he started to sniff as tears rolled out of his cheeks that wouldn't stop, he felt myself getting hot.  
"I'll miss you too, Ness..." he started sobbing too as he heared the others around them starting to cry, too.  
That was it.  
Why was it now that the names were familiar to him, of course he knew them, they were his best friends.  
Ness, Ninten, Ana, Paula, Loid, Jeff and finally his brother, Claus.  
Why was that hard to remember all of a sudden, was it the sadness or a trick of his mind.

They all gathered in circle, putting their arms around one another in a group hug, looking at each other with puffy, red eyes filled with warm, salty tears that fell on their hot cheeks.  
Lucas was even like them, the swelled eyes and sniffles and sobs.  
Each hic one another gave from crying, the sobbing continued and they hugged each other tightly saying how they were going to miss each other and that they could always keep in touch from chat or starbook.  
it wasn't the end of the world, they didn't live far away from each other and could always meet up during summer or at the weekend, or even use study dates as an excuse to see during the week, it's like nothing could break them apart.

They all let go and wiped their eyes, even Ness was in floods of tears which wasn't like him.  
Yes, he cried like any human but he didn't do it often, this was clearly a time not to joke with or someone was gonna get smacked with a PK Rockin' to the face.

"We're all bound on earth together, as long as we live, just like MOTHER told us..."  
They all spoke together, their signature phrase.  
Even the secondary friends knew it.  
That was that, that was the end and it was finished, the memories of middle school had gone and it was time to face the hell Lucas didn't want to.  
It was a nightmare, it had to be.  
It felt like just the other day it was Lucas and Claus getting ready for school, where did that all go, it was a blur.

The gang left while waving, still crying.  
It was just him and Claus standing there, he felt like he was gonna pass out, he felt sick like he was going to throw up.  
He chocked on tears and couldn't believe this was happening to him, this was a dream.

_this was a dream_

_all a dream._

Lucas sat up in his bed, he gasped so loud all the air had escaped from his lungs.  
He was in his pajamas, in his comfy bed with the sun beaming in his room.  
He felt his eyes fill with tears and started hiccuping.  
He took a huge intake of air and started to cry, he ran out of his room to found Claus immediatly.

**_**

**Finally this is here!**  
**I'm so sorry it took so long, I had school and friend stuff but also I was being a bit too lazy**  
**Heh... ^^;**  
**Anyway! Enjoy this chapter, I'll try and get Chap 4 done ASAP!**


	4. Beginning The New Terms

**Chatroom Names (Dialog Ahead):**  
**SmaaaaashOnett: Ness**  
**PSIOreoz12: Ninten**  
**Sunflower-Love4: Lucas**  
**MaskedDrago: Claus**

**CrossxHearts: Ana**  
**TwinkleBin77: Loid**  
**Rock-n-RollStar: Teddy**

**Teddys_&_Bows: Paula**  
**LazerShooter9: Jeff**  
**StarstormMaster: Poo**

**TomboiMagypsy: Kumatora**  
**Theif-ofNight1: Duster**

"Hey, Lucas. What's up, pal?"  
Lucas was looking down, staring at his knees as he was sat at a picnic bench with his 2 friends and his brother.  
He was shook on the shoulder as the same voice sounded again  
"Lukey? Hellooooo?" He looked up to see his friend, Ninten looking at him  
"You okay?" he repeated  
Lucas shook his head, he didn't want to destory the happy atmosphere at the park.  
It was the closing week of summer and it was the time to play and have fun! Not sulk like a baby.  
Claus sighed.  
"He just had a troubling dream last night, that's all."  
Ninten smiled  
"Ha, that's okay, I have them a lot. One time, I had a dream Giegue was trying to steal all my oreos and Ana and Loid had become his evil minions...Teddy was just Teddy, like his usual weirdo self."  
Everyone stared at him awkwardly.  
"Uh...not that kind of dream, Ninten..." Lucas explained, slightly weirded out by Ninten's odd odd head.  
"Oh..." He sat back, feeling slightly embarrassed  
"What happened?" Ness leaned in.  
Oh, Ness...That boy.  
He was like his guardian angel.  
If Claus wasn't in school, Ness would be there, he was his best friend out of any of them.  
Heck, even if Claus WAS in school they would always be together, like two peas in a pod.  
but wait...wouldn't there be three?

What the hell that doesn't make sense why isn't it two peas in a-  
"Lucas!"  
He shook and looked back up.  
He was day dreaming again, something he wouldn't help  
"What happened?" He snapped his fingers to get your drowsy attention.  
"Well uhm..." You looked away feeling embarrassed  
"It was the last day of school, a-and we were all leaving for highschool, b-but we weren't going to the same h-highschool a-a-and we were all crying and I-..."  
All three of them were looking at you in slight concern  
"That's what made you troubled?" Ninten asked  
"I highly doubt we won't be at the same highschool, besides there is only two around here and they're very close to each other." Ness assured Lucas.  
"B-but it's not all of us, we're all a big group if half of us go to a different one it just won't be the same..." He looked down again.  
Ninten and Ness furrowed their brows.  
They moved over from sitting on the table to sitting beside Lucas on the bench.  
"Luke, it's cool, I'll make sure I apply to the one you're going to!" He smiled, an upbeat in his voice.  
"Y-yeah! Me too!" Ninten did the same.  
Claus smiled too, there was no need for him to comment as it was obvious they were going to the same one, Hinawa always wanted them to go to the same one, it made sense.  
"I'll try get the rest of the gang to apply to the one you're going to as well, and no tears on the last day! Simple!" Ness sang.  
"Now smile, you dork..." Claus joked  
Lucas grinned, they all sat together on the bench and continued there day, Lucas, now in a good mood no longer had to worry.  
Time is good and he doesn't have to worry for the next 10 or so months.  
School was going to be good, friends were going to be fun as always and teachers were actually going to (possibly) be pretty cool this year!  
Hopefully, he got all his homework done on time...  
(Ninten was always terrible for that...Sheesh, what an idiot)

Bows_&_Teddys: Hey guysies, how's it goin'? :)  
SmaaaaashOnett: Goin' good, Paula. How are you?  
Sunflower-Love4: I'm good :3  
PSIOreoz12: Same!  
Bows_&_Teddys: Awesome! How was your summer?  
Sunflower-Love4: It was good! Me and Claus visted Dalaam, it was funyn actually, our parents weren't totally convinced that Ness knew the king!  
SmaaaaashOnett: That's my boy ;)  
MaskedDrago: Took them a while, but we got them there, haha.  
PSIOreoz12: Say, does Poo still come by now? I know he's a transfer student and all but I want to see him more :(  
SmaaaaashOnett: Oh, yeah! I still visit him sometimes, I see him practicing Karate and Teawkwondo at the dojo some days, man that boy is dedicated :D  
Sunflower-love4: He doesn't come in to school often, It's not good for his record!  
MaskedDrago: Heh, I like him. The guy knows what he's doing by not coming in  
Sunflower-love4: D:  
Bows_&_Teddys: Should we ask him to come on? If he has time that is? c:  
SmaaaaashOnett: I think we should!  
PSIOreoz12: Agreed! Should I text him?  
SmaaaaashOnett: Yeah! Sure!  
Bows_&_Teddys: :)  
Sunflower-love4: :D  
MaskedDrago: I wanna know him a little more, I feel like we could relate TuT  
Sunflower-love4: I want to as well! He was a little scary to me at first but he seems like a nice guy! :3  
SmaaaaahOnett: Poo? A scary guy? Dude, he's as aggressive as a butterfly stook to a half-melted marshmellow towards people. Unless he's provoked, of course.  
Sunflower-Love4: XD  
Sunflower-Love4: ...Wait  
PSIOreoz12: XD  
Bows_&_Teddys: No need to worry, Lukey! He actually is a really nice guy! :D  
MaskedDrago: i'd let him kick my ass, he's sounds cool af  
Sunflower-Love4: O_o  
SmaaaaashOnett: Poo. The only guy Claus would go gay for  
PSIOreoz12: XDD  
Bows_&_Teddys: omg Ness! XD  
MaskedDrago: stfu Fat boy!  
SmaaaaashOnett: You wanna fight m8? I'll woop your ass  
MaskedDrago: You wanna bet?  
Sunflower-Love4: D:  
PSIOreoz12: Can't tell whethere they're joking or actually serious...  
Bows_&_Teddys: Guys, calm down. He he...  
SmaaaaashOnett: I'm joking, obviously -w-  
MaskedDrago: I'm not...  
Sunflower-Love4: O_O  
MaskedDrago: No really, I'm kidding lol  
PSIOreoz12: Knew it ;D  
*LaserShooter9 Signed on*  
SmaaaaashOnett: Jeff! My man ;D  
LaserShooter9: Hey  
Bows_&_Teddys: How's it goin', Jeffy? :3  
LaserShooter9: It's going good, thanks for asking Paula. How are you?  
Bows_&_Teddys: I'm good, and your welcome ;3  
MaskedDrago: *Ships*  
SmaaaashOnett: Fuck you, Claus  
MaskedDrago: Time and Place, Nessy dear? ~

Sunflower-Love4: .o.  
Bows_&_Teddys: *Ships*  
LaserShooter9: Don't get your Magypsy shit out on us, Claus...  
SmaaaaashOnett: Later, Clausy, babe ;)  
PSIOreoz12: ...I fuckin' knew it  
Bows_&_Teddys: ;o;  
LaserShooter9: I will never get your guy's humor at all...  
SmaaaaashOnett: ...and that's what makes it that more hilarious! :D  
Sunflower-Love4: I'm not one for it :/  
PSIOreoz12: Fuck me, I think it's hilarious XD But I'll keep the famous gay sex joke humor duo to the duo ;3  
Bows_&_Teddys: I'm with Lucas on this one, It's not my thing...  
LaserShooter9: Doesn't stop you acting gay with Ana though, does it? -w-  
SmaaaaashOnett: :D  
PSIOreoz12: omfg  
Bows_&_Teddys: W-what! I don't do!-  
Sunflower-Love4: Paula! D:  
MaskedDrago: Dude, Jeff just gave you the smack down. Since when did he do that?  
LaserShooter9: I've seen you slap de booty -u-  
Bows_&_Teddys: Fuck off, Jeff! That's a lie!  
SmaaaaashOnett: Oooooooh! Paula's ragein'! :D  
Sunflower-Love4: A-ah! You never swear ;A;  
MaskedDrago: brb dying  
PSIOreoz12: I'm laughin so hard right now omfg help me X'D

**I got this done! :D**  
**Introducing chatroom! Ayyyyy!**  
**isn't that coolio plopped on a fuckin' stick?**  
**My humor is...so so crude ;A:**  
**But you love me anyway AYYYYYY ;D**


	5. One More Day!

"ONE MORE FUCKIN' DAY!"  
Lucas jumped as he heard a yell.  
It came from Ness, the one who was always grouchy when the year started, he was so lazy.  
It's going to get so bad that in his year book his comment will be "I can't be done with this shit."  
"Ah c'mon, Ness! It won't be that bad." Ninten assured him, palcing a hand on his shoulder.  
Ness looked down and sighed  
"Summer went by too fast, what the heck happened?" He shrugged, looking back up  
Lucas sat there, his hands on his knees.  
His left knee length sock was rolling down to his ankle.  
"I don't think this year will be a bad one, it's our last one after all and that's coming from me of all people!" Claus showed his expressions through his hands.  
It actually was a shock! Claus was just as bad as Ness when it came to laziness, unlike Ness he was bright.  
Not that Ness was an idiot but he certainly wasn't in honours (...and he slept in most of his classes).  
"Well apart from throwing paper airplanes and flirting with random girls, I'm pretty shit at everything at school so I couldn' care."  
Lucas gave an awkward smile and chuckle as he flushed pink.  
Ness's flirting made him awkward, he'd see it day in and day out in every class he had with him. Lucky for Ness all the girls had a bit of a crush on him since he was captain of the baseball team.  
He was picked every year, even his team mates agreed, it wouldn't be the team if Ness wasn't captain (They learned that the hard way in 2nd year).  
Everyone in their friend group was good at something, and by good then you're talking a career in that talent.  
Ness was a sports freak, he played baseball all the time but you could see him with a bit of soccer here and there.  
Ninten was a total 8-but nerd, he enjoyed his retro video games and owned all the old nintendo consoles such as the NES and N64 as well as his modern Wii and 3DS.  
Claus was a musical genius, he was passionate about music (his favourite band being DCMC) but also could play bass guitar and took part in the school's choir group.  
Lucas was an art interlectual, he loved painting and sketching, he doodled a lot in class to pass the time and he worked a lot on photoshop and drew for Ness all the time without request.  
The rest of their friends had their own talents too.  
Paula was a gardening lover, Ana was a bookworm, Loid was great with technology and computers, Jeff was amazing at science such as chemistry and Poo was a bad ass fighter!  
They were all different but had everything in common at the same time, not many people understood how but they were the same, and just by one thing.  
They were all couragous teens.  
It didn't matter if one were shy or a complete ass hole, they all were determined and when they had a job to do, they made sure they got to it!  
but, enough talking about the cheesy shit, right now all four boys were being utter prats and not having any determination at all!  
"Mom said we had to do good this year." Lucas shook his knees with his hands.  
Claus nodded  
"...Followed by hour long lectures if we don't!" He snorted  
Ninten and Ness chuckled  
"My mom keeps reminding me to do good, even though I cheat every year!" Ness laughed  
"Jesus, Ness. You're like a human Konata, just male and not a gaming frantic." Ninten joked.  
Did I also mention Ninten is an otaku?  
Yes...Yes...I know...  
"Dude, Konata IS you!" Ness playfully pushed Ninten  
"Got that right.." Claud leaned in, smirking  
"O-oh! Is that Lucky star? I remember you showing me that!" Lucas grinned  
Ninten nodded  
"That's the one with the short haired purple one right? I always liked her." Lucas tilted his head, doing his cutesy loli-shota smiled  
Claus cheekily laughed  
"That's because you two are exactly the same!" He pushed Lucas slightly, catching his off-guard, causing his to fall off his seat.  
The 3 other boys errupted in laughter leaving Lucas in embarrassement but laughing along slightly  
"Screw you, guys." He smired, while standing back up.


End file.
